Markdown Use Case Spotlights
Markdown is an easy way to enhance your Habitica experience. By making small changes, you can better visualize how your tasks relate to each other and contribute to your overall productivity. Markdown can also be used to enhance your play experience with other Habiticans! Task Examples Looking for more ideas? These examples are taken (without Markdown) from Sample Habits and Sample Dailies. For more help with Markdown syntax, see the Markdown Cheat Sheet. For more generalized help, see Naming Your Tasks. Markdown in Titles Header Magic Using Markdown headings in your task titles is a simple and effective way of visually breaking up a long list of tasks, or highlighting those tasks of special weight or importance. Jumbo Emojis What's better than an emoji in your task title? A jumbo emoji, of course! Emojis change size to match the header level when following hash characters. In this example, header level H1 (one hash character) results in the largest possible emoji rendering. Code: # :jeans: Wash Jeans Result: Markdown in Notes Inspirational Quotes The Notes section of a task is a great place to insert a motivational quote that may spur you to action or otherwise inspire you to complete said task. You can use Italicized text to differentiate the quote from your title. Min./Max. Values Do you have a bad habit for which you don't want to be excessively penalized (perhaps to avoid feeling discouraged)? Try using rich formatting in the Notes section to assign yourself a maximum negative number or penalty. If you reach this number, don't use '-' until cron and give it your best effort next time. Code: Max.: **3** Conversely, if you are developing a good habit but wish to establish a minimum threshold for using '+, decide on a value ahead of time and add it to the Notes section. Values are often numerical, but can also be qualitative. Markdown in Checklist Items Do you have a long To-Do with many checklist items? Call attention to or prioritize a checklist item with Markdown! In the example to the right, we are using a header, a "jumbo" emoji, rich formatting and an HTML entity, respectively. Code: ### :coffee: ***Coffee***—don't forget! Advanced Examples Difficulty Modifier Here is an example of a habit inspired by the ideas found on the Establishing Your Tasks page! Do you have a habit or task which requires extra courage or resolve to complete? A difficulty modifier allows you to compliment Habitica's default Difficulty settings with your own. When you complete (or fail to complete) a given task, click your difficulty modifier habit the appropriate number of times. You can customize the code below to your liking! Template Title=## :wrench: Difficulty Modifier |-|Notes=Label | Clicks | Value --- | --- | --- *Significant* | One click | (`+`/`-`) ***Heroic*** | Two clicks | (`++`/`--`) As an added bonus, you can visually coordinate your custom difficulties with Markdown. For example, a Heroic-difficulty task of Wash and Dry a Load of Clothes becomes Wash and Dry a Load of Clothes (***Wash and Dry a Load of Clothes***). Using Markdown in your Profile Many Habiticans use Markdown in their Profile to highlight what they are working on, their accomplishments, and character histories. For example, you might share a list of habits you are improving, a link to a Guild you are a member of, or even track your own achievements in the realm such as your use of the Orb of Rebirth. Horizontal Line=A quick and handy way to separate the various sections of your Profile if you have a lot to say. Remember to include an empty line above and below the dashes. --- |-|Headers=For organizing sections, a header with four hash marks adds a nice bold effect that is sized beneath the default "About" text and won't take up too much space. #### Category:Quick References Category:Sample Lists